Lo que desconocen
by Voz del Silencio
Summary: Deja de lado esa sonrisa falsa, pues tú y yo somos iguales: Somos lo que los otros desconocen, lo que no deben descubrir. Ellos solo nos deben de ver como Umino Iruka y Yakushi Kabuto, nada más. Un débil sentimental y un traidor descorazonado.


N/A: No, no he abandonado "Terapia para un corazón roto" -.- solo que me ha dado fuerte la narutomanía (al igual que con mis original fics) y tenía planeado sacar un fic de naruto de algunas capítulos, pero al final decidí no arriesgarme e hacer un one-shoot, mientras no siga "Terapia" no me pondré en una larga de otra serie, gracias por aguantarme .

Dedicado a todas esas maravillosas personas que traducen cada semana los capítulos del manga de naruto. También a ti, que lo lees aunque sepas con antelación que tendrás que preparar un kunai para arrojarme - ¡Gracias y disfrutadlo!

**Advertencias**: un beshito de nada entre dos chicos o.o… creo que soy la primera en poner esta pareja en fanfiction.

**Summary**: Deja de lado esa sonrisa falsa, pues tú y yo somos iguales: Somos lo que los otros desconocen, lo que no deben descubrir. Ellos solo nos deben de ver como Umino Iruka y Yakushi Kabuto, nada más. Un débil sentimental y un traidor descorazonado.

**Lo que desconocen**

Los días plácidos y calurosos de verano habían pasado rápidos en la aldea oculta de la Hoja, ahora lluviosos días que llenaban de agua las calles se sucedían, dando la idea que el otoño ya estaba imperando sobre el oscurecido cielo.

Era la misma lluvia que volvía el ambiente más pesado, llegando a hacer casi imposible ver lo que había más allá de diez metros. La lluvia que hacía correr a la gente para llegar antes a sus casas o a un resguardado restaurante, como era el caso.

El Icharaku Ramen estaba casi vacío, la excepción la hacía Iruka, sentado en uno de los taburetes. Comiendo un buen plato con casi ardiente comida para apaciguar la sensación de frío.

-¿Puede ir preparando otra ración? Jefe.

-Vaya veo que tienes hambre hoy- el encargado de la pequeña barra sonrió al ver a su único cliente disfrutar de la comida.

-Oh… -el Chunin sonrió, sus mejillas empezando a ruborizarse.- No, no es para mi, es para otra persona que en unos instantes estará aquí… - volvió a inclinarse sobre el ramen que estaba comiendo, haciendo un poco de ruido al encontrar uno de los fideos que quería escaparse. - ¿No es así Kakashi-sensei? – acompañó las palabras al girarse hacía un lado, mirando a un rincón oscuro.

Muchos dirían que ahí no había nada, incluso en un día soleado lo seguirían manteniendo. En un día como ese, que la lluvia era una cortina líquida la cual se andaba a través, no se atreverían ni a decir lo que tenían a cinco metros.

-Vamos, si sigue así cogerá un resfriado… Tome asiento… - sonrió calidamente, esperando a que la sombra se revelara de una vez. Que no fue sino después de insistir un poco mas y que el plato ya estuviera encima de la barra que el Jounin se dejó ver, mandando una extraña mirada al delfín, aunque solo por un instante.

Comieron en silencio, solo escuchando la lluvia golpear con presteza en la calle.

-Esta buenísimo como siempre…- el delfín sonrió, dedicándose a disfrutar el sabor que le había dejado el ramen.

-Iruka-sensei…- el único ojo visible del Jounin estaba fijo en el más joven, mirando la mueca de felicidad. _Pero nunca antes me había parecido tanto una máscara como hoy. _Pensó.

-¿Huh?

-Tu…- un flash y un monumental trueno que hizo temblar hasta los platos de la mesa los interrumpió. Los dos voltearon la cara a la lluvia, sorprendidos.

-Vaya, esto se esta convirtiendo en una tormenta muy fuerte, será mejor ir a casa ya –La eterna sonrisa aun en su boca. El chunnin pagó la cuenta deseando las buenas noches al propietario, dirigiéndose después al espantapájaros.

-Bueno, le pediría disfrutar de un paseo juntos pero creo que con esta lluvia va a ser imposible. ¡Hasta otra kakashi-sensei!- con un movimiento de mano a forma de despedida, se fue, dejando al Jounin con el comentario que quería hacer aun en mente.

Kakashi solo se quedó allí, mirando como el delfín se difuminaba al adentrarse en la lluvia y oscuridad.

-Tarde o temprano lo descubriré. Descubriré el secreto que ocultas- susurró, más esas palabras solo fueron escuchadas por la lluvia que las amortiguó para que ningún extraño pudiera entenderlas. Y desapareció en un envoltorio de humo.

Mientras, Iruka corría en grandes saltos hacía su casa, un poco más lejos y cerca de la academia.

Lo que había hecho momentos antes era casi un suicidio, descuidarse de esa forma y revelar que sabia más de lo que aparentaba, más si contamos que se había casi descubierto en frente de uno de los genios ninja más perceptivos de la villa.

-Pero todo ya no es lo mismo…-se reconoció a si mismo en cuando la puerta de su habitación quedó cerrada tras su espalda. Ninguna sonrisa adornando su cara.

Había sido así desde la partida de las dos personas que más apreciaba. Des de la muerte de Sandaime ya había empezado a sentirse de esa forma, como si no le importara el mundo en el que vivía, donde pensaba que si un día desaparecía sería reemplazado a tal velocidad que todo el mundo se olvidaría de él. Pero no, había muchas personas en Konoha que lo necesitaban, Sabutori-sama no solo le había dejado a su cargo el más preciado tesoro de la villa, lo niños, sino que también un trabajo que tenía que continuar por el bien de la misma.

Con el tiempo la Godaime había llegado, muy pronto si pensaba en los pocos días entre el funeral del anteior Hokage, y con ella el trabajo se había duplicado. Ahora no solo enseñaba a los niños, trabajaba en la oficina y seguía las órdenes, sino que tenía que compaginarlo con misiones que dejaban atrás su nivel. _Era como si la mujer lo supiera_.

Bien pensado, si que sabía. Su nombre aparecía en la lista secreta al que solo el hokage y en contadas ocasiones tenía acceso. "_Umino Iruka, Espionaje y obtención de información de grado S_" eso es lo que ponía. Pero no dejaba de ser un Chuunin, si que era muy bien entrenado para pasar desapercibido, para ocultar su presencia, para leer más allá de los signos… Pero no dejaba de ser el mismo niño débil que era incapaz de aceptar que sus padres no estaban ahí, que nadie reconocía su existencia. Ahora, como espía, solo dos personas lo podían reconocer.

Cuando pensaba en ninjas tan respetados y reconocidos como lo eran el ninja copia o los otros Jounins que enseñaban a sus ex-alumnos, no podía dejar de pensar que cualquiera podría substituirle, que podía dejar todo de lado, que era menos que un peón en el tablero de Konoha. Pero también pensaba que había personas fuera de la villa que necesitaban de él, y eso lo detenía de hacer cualquier locura.

-Soy patético… una ruina de ninja y un desastre como persona… -se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo, permitiéndose debilitarse hasta la mañana, cuando necesitaría volver a mostrarse sereno- Y un completo cobarde… -se quitó la banda protectora, ahora húmeda, dejándola en el suelo.

Las paredes estaban llenas de fotografías, ex –estudiantes, compañeros, amantes… Todos y cada uno de ellos se habían ido de su vida de un modo u otro. Incluso había varias de Naruto. Todas le recordaban día tras día su creciente soledad.

Solo la mirada de los niños, aunque enojada y aburrida a veces, le devolvían las ganas de continuar adelante, aun sabiendo que en poco muchas de esas criaturas quedarían a la merced de la muerte.

Y él seguía ahí, escondiéndose detrás de títulos para no afrontar a la vida del shinobi. Para él las grandes batallas mortales no eran si no meros kanjis trazados sobre pergaminos, los grandes secretos eran como las novelas de ficción, las cuales solo podías saber a través del papel.

Inconscientemente, golpeó varias veces la parte trasera de su cabeza contra la puerta, intentando con esos pequeños toques evadir los pensamientos que le asaltaban. Los que tarde o temprano le llevarían a la locura.

"_Con un poco de suerte despertaré de mi vida para encontrarme en el aula psiquiátrica del hospital, donde hará años que habré residido en locura_" Pensó amargamente. Su máscara de normalidad volvió por unos instantes, dando la impresión que en la habitación había aparecido un muñeco que siempre llevaba la misma faz, un muñeco porqué no quería sentir más.

Pero pronto sus ojos dejaron de mentir para dejar paso otra vez a los dos profundos pozos de nostalgia.

-Si solo…- Flash. Ni tiempo de acabar la frase sacó un kunai, en la habitación acaba de haber un movimiento. Sin quitar la vista del ángulo más amplio que le podía ofrecer su postura intentó levantarse.

Algo se movió de nuevo entre la cama y el armario.

-Tu- Tú eres…- reconoció el pelo plateado y la larga cola afelpada, moviéndose elegantemente por la habitación una vez salió de su escondite.

-Meew- era una gata, perlada pero con manchas negras en las patas y las puntas de las orejas.

Guardó el cuchillo rápidamente, levantándose y cogiendo con cuidado al felino. Comprobó la placa de su collar dos veces para asegurarse, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía.

-Si que eres Hana… - la gata volvió a maullar, restregando la cabeza contra su mano para que le acariciara una vez estuvo acomodada en sus brazos- Eso quiere decir que él también está aquí. – se quedó absente unos instantes, recordando la última vez que había visto al chico que mandaba a la gata. Había sido hace más de un año ya.

Suspiró, mimando a la gata acariciándole la cabeza y el lomo, tendría que volver a ser fuerte por unas horas más.

Dejando a Hana en el suelo y sin decir palabra, se despojó de sus ropas húmedas, dejándolas en el cesto de la ropa sucia y vistiéndose con otras de secas y más oscuras. Cogió también un impermeable largo y negro, que aseguraba no ser identificado en el extraño caso de ser visto.

-Vamos- Una vez preparado cogió a la gata que se había acomodado sobre las colchas, provocando un sonido de protesta vago- Me tienes que guiar hasta donde se encuentra…- aunque antes de salir miró de nuevo por la ventana. El agua seguía cayendo en grandes cantidades. Volvió a mirar alternativamente al felino y a la lluvia… y suspiró- supongo que también me podrás indicar el camino igualmente.- Y coló a Hana bajó su impermeable.

¿Sombra? Ni eso parecía al moverse como un susurro por encima de los tejados. Aunque si hubiera hecho más ruido pocos lo habrían escuchado, no en vano el único susurro era el del agua al chocar contra los diferentes materiales de los edificios y calles. Gracias a ello tampoco podía asegurar completamente que nadie lo siguiera, después de todo, Konoha era una aldea de ninjas.

Siguió saltando y corriendo hasta llegar al bosque donde se entrenaban los Chunnins, casi tocando al bosque de la muerte. Otro maullido, esta vez diferente y supo que se acercaba.

Más a la derecha, se paró.

Había llegado a uno de los lagos de la villa, uno casi oculto por los altos árboles centenarios que lo rodeaban…

Zuum!

Esquivó un kunai hábilmente, bloqueando otros dos. Con un movimiento rápido saltó hasta cubrirse con un tronco del nuevo ataque.

Y, por primera vez en meses, sonrió de verdad. Con diversión, esa que de pequeño afloraba constantemente.

Se movió dos ramas más allá, dejando preparada dos trampas en cada una.

Empezaron una especie de juego del gato y el ratón en el que los papeles rotaban constantemente. Iruka mantenía la ventaja y rápidamente era cazado de nuevo.

El bosque se llenó de cuchillos, hilos, cuerdas, genjutsu. Todo eso en un sepulcral silencio, ya que ninguna de ellas tenía notas explosivas, ni justsus elementales de fuego que pudieran llamar la atención. Tan solo eran palpables si restabas sobre las mismas.

Finalmente el delfín se giró de golpe, acercando un kunai al cuello de su agresor al mismo tiempo que su contrincante hacía lo mismo.

Y allí se congelaron durante segundos, que se alargaron hacía minutos, mientras las orbes oscuras se escudriñaban entre sí, unas burlonas y las otras divertidas.

-Has mejorado en las técnicas Iruka-san.

-Y tú en el genjutsu Kabuto-san. – el ninja exiliado sonrió más abiertamente, los dos bajando sus kunais al mismo tiempo.

-Ha sido entretenido, incluso diría nostálgico - subió sus gafas antes de que resbalaran más. Curiosamente el agua no las ensuciaba, solo pasaba de largo el cristal.

-La nostalgia la produce el lugar, hemos cambiado mucho desde que nos entrenábamos juntos.

-Solo en apariencia y fuerza. Aunque tu eres el que ha cambiado más Iruka-kun –añadió el distintivo con burla.- De aquí eres el mejor actor de la villa. Claro, ahora que ya no estoy yo.- en el transcurso de la charla se sentaron en la ancha rama que quedaba en el medio de todas las trampas, dándose así un radio de alerta si alguien se acercaba.

-No es que esté orgulloso de eso…

-Oh Kami… -rezó de forma burlona el peliblanco, aproximándose más al delfín para mirarlo a los ojos directamente- ¿Estamos depresivos?- sonrió, con esa estúpida máscara con la que se enfrentaba a las más venenosas miradas, la misma con la que paraba el escudriño del Sannin o el intento de leer sus facciones por los enemigos (por ejemplo, Kakashi)- Eso no es propio de ti Ruka.

-Has estado fuera mucho tiempo Kabuto-kun. Y las cosas cambian, las personas cambian. No intentes más tus trucos de sonrisas conmigo –Como un autómata, sacó a flote su propia sonrisa por unos instantes- por que los dos aprendimos juntos.

Eran espías, maestros de la interpretación y en engañar a los otros. Eran dos ninjas fantasmas de la villa oculta de la hoja. (1)

-Las personas no cambian, las situaciones hacen salir a flote lo que llevaban escondido dentro de sus almas. – El peliblanco no abandonó del todo su pose burlesca, pero ya había dejado de lado esa sonrisa.

-Parece como si hablaras de la experiencia… - hizo unos cuantos sellos, proyectando una barrera donde el agua rebotaba, dejando de caer copiosamente sobre sus cabezas- Mucho mejor ahora- ni bien la lluvia dejó de caer sobre su capa, Hana salió disparada, yendo a la falda de Kabuto en busca de su recompensa por su trabajo.

El chico se escudó detrás de sus gafas mientras acariciaba un poco la gata y le daba un pequeño premio en comida.

-Es posible.

-Así que, después de todo, son tiempos difíciles para todos- suspiró al aire, mirando al cielo que parecía que nunca se despejaría de nuevo. Iruka sabía que su camino había sido uno de los más fáciles de recorrer, pero no había estado absento de penalidades, después de todo, el camino del ninja era el más oscuro. Pero, en oscuridad, también sabia que el joven había ido a través de una mucho más densa que la suya.- Lo dices por Sasuke-kun¿verdad?- Aunque Kabuto fuera el mejor analizando las situaciones y actuando, Iruka era mejor analizando cada expresión, llegando a saber mucho de un solo gesto.

Ante la mención del Uchiha sonrió ocultamente.

-Ese pequeño crío se metió él solo en la boca de la serpiente. Pretendiendo obtener una fuerza que ni el propio Sannin tiene. –el delfín observó atentamente la cara del otro, intentando ver a través de esa dura máscara.

-Y tú te alegras- dijo finalmente, en tono serio, el que utilizaba para asuntos de importancia.

-Claro que no, ese crío no hace más que ponerse en medio de mi camino… Aunque ya no por mucho tiempo. Su propio deseo de vengarse le ha llevado a la perdición total. –Subió en acto reflejo otra vez sus gafas- Eso es lo que pasa cuando actúas sin pensar, sin ver un potencial peligro.

Iruka no contestó, se quedó mirando al vacío, por entre los árboles oscurecidos.

Pero antes de que el peliblanco pudiera continuar los dos se tensaron en alerta: Una de las trampas exteriores se había activado.

Los dos saltaron, deshaciendo el jutsu y cortando dos hilos distintos con sus respectivos kunais. Las trampas se deshicieron al instante, los hilos enrollándose sobre si mismos gracias a contrapesos, los genjutsus desapareciendo al cortar el chackra. Y, cuando saltaron y corrieron, ya no quedó indicio.

Sin usar ya el chackra para agarrarse a los árboles, huyeron a un lugar más alto, a un árbol que gracias a un espeso brancal y follaje los escondía perfectamente de la visión y camuflaba la poca presencia que desprendían. Pues como ninjas fantasma, era su mejor técnica: la de pasar desapercibidos, insubstanciales como fantasmas.

Bajo la lluvia y en el lugar que instantes antes estaban, se perfiló una silueta. Se paró observando los alrededores, tocando levemente donde se había efectuado el jutsu para parar la lluvia, cogiendo lo que parecía un poco de pelo felino.

La figura volvió a mirar alrededor, descubriéndose como el ninja copia gracias a un relámpago oportuno. Después, desapareció en un parpadeo.

Los dos se quedaron quietos, a la expectativa de cubrirse el rostro si aparecía de golpe. Pero los minutos pasaron sin señal visible.

Cerraron los ojos en concentración, Kabuto intentando sentir todas las presencias cercanas, Iruka poniendo la mano en la corteza del árbol e enviando señales de chackra que el árbol transmitía al suelo y otras plantas, permitiéndole saber todas las criaturas que había.

-No está.

-Se ha ido hacía el noreste- informó Iruka, abriendo levemente los ojos.

-Creía que borrabas tu rastro- el otro volvió a subirse las gafas. El delfín lo encaró, enojado.

-No dejo rastro el cual borrar cuando os tengo que encontrar- "_Os"_ había sido la palabra. ¿Cuantos ninjas fantasma habían? Los necesarios, y todos y cada uno de ellos estaban atados a Iruka, dependiendo del fantasma principal para su protección si algo sucedía, dependiendo de él cuando se tenía que hacer llegar una información a la villa. E Iruka no seria tan descuidado para dejar a un lado todo su entrenamiento y dejar que lo siguieran hasta sus encuentros con los fantasmas exteriores.

Kabuto volvió a exhibir su pose burleta.

- Si no te ha seguido el rastro es que conoce muy bien tus acciones, tú forma de avanzar y de moverte, llegando al punto de anticiparse a tus movimientos- Analizó en voz alta, como era hábito ya- Entonces solo queda que siguió la dirección que tomaste al salir de tu piso… Vaya, por lo que se ve tienes un serio problema con los peliblancos- rió de su propio comentario, lo que solo ganó una mirada curiosa (aunque no dejando de lado la molestia)- Primero yo, luego Mizuki… y ahora tienes un espantapájaros siguiéndote dondequiera que vayas. Ni Mizuki llegó tan lejos cuando se obsesionó contigo.

-Por que tu le cortabas los pasos- Remugó, recordando las innumerables veces que Mizuki cayó "accidentalmente" en una trampa para Gennins, las numerosas veces que un preciso grupo de Gennins pasaban luchando entre sí e irrumpiendo la charla que empezaron. Eso solo para nombrar algunas de las tretas del peliblanco.

Al final, empezó a creer que Iruka era el que le tendía las trampas, sin saber él nada de ello, por lo que empezó a acumular rencor hacía él… Y acabó como todos sabían, en el incidente del rollo del primer maestro Hokage, dónde lo había intentado matar.

-Vamos, no podía dejar que alguien tan mediocre como él se acercara a alguno de mis compañeros- Rastreó de nuevo la zona mientras hablaba- Y menos que me quitara mi fuente de diversión.

-Eres un criajo malcriado y egoísta – murmuró Iruka.

-Uno hace lo que puede para serlo – Otra de sus manías, trastornar las palabras y su significado. Ya que, siendo lo que era, tenía que aparentar ser solo un criajo. – Y creo que debes algo al malcriado y egoísta de tu antiguo compañero.

El delfín suspiró, dándose por vencido ante la batalla verbal.

-En fin, se que es tarde pero te agradezco lo que hiciste por Naruto…

-Yo no hice nada por Naruto, intenté matarle ¿recuerdas?

-Ni yo me creo eso, Kabuto- replicó en el tono que usaba para enseñar, para después explicarse- Si hubieras querido lo habrías podido haber matado al menos diez veces, al igual que la Hokage. Pero solo los heriste lo suficiente como para reaccionaran, pero yendo hacía zonas peligrosas para engañar a Orochimaru.

-En fin – ahora el suspiro derrotado lo dio Kabuto- Si lo quieres ver así. – con un rápido movimiento sacó dos rollos, dando la impresión de haber aparecido de golpe. – Pero no he venido para comentar sobre mis posibles tretas – tiró los rollos a Iruka, que los cogió al vuelo.

Podían haber sido dos rollos normales, que pasarían desapercibidos entre rollos escolares o de misiones por su tamaño, si no fuera por que los cerraba un sello en toda su extensión.

-Ya, se a que has venido – miró por encima los rollos, sin abrirlos- Aunque a veces no sé el motivo – sus ojos se movieron hasta enfocar al chico- Tu eres el mayor misterio que he conocido. Acepaste hacerte ninja fantasma, aceptaste esa peligrosa vida a corta edad. Aceptaste ser un espía de Orochimaru, posteriormente del Akatsuki.

Iruka no pudo aguantar más mirar directamente a la máscara que se había vuelto a construir en la faz de Kabuto, por lo que desvió la mirada hacía el oscuro horizonte lleno de lluvia.

-Cuando "traicionaste" definitivamente a Konoha, acabaste con un escuadrón de los AMBU, retando directamente a Sharingan no Kakashi. Más tarde, en la invasión, no solo no mataste a la heredera de los Hyuuga sino que la salvaste, igual que te reservaste de luchar, dejando vivos a muchos Jounins que te habrían encarado.

-Soy así- hizo un gesto despreocupado mientras sonreía- No me gusta luchar. Esa es la explicación, por favor, no me hagas quedar tan bueno.

-Y volviste a mofarte de Kakashi - puntualizó, solo consiguiendo una mueca burlona- Más tarde – prosiguió el delfín – Trataste médicamente a Orochimaru y lo salvaste cuando Tsunade-sama iba a matarlo, pero tampoco la mataste a ella. Ni a Naruto…

-No tuve ocasión – volvió a tocarse sus gafas- No titubeé en atacarlos en lugares mortales, ya deberías de saberlo.

-Y aquí estás, después de más de un año de todo eso, trayéndome información sobre la villa del sonido y del Akatsuki.

-Muy bien ¿y que me dices de ti?- Lo miró de reojo, con su mueca oscura, burlona y suficiente- El gran maestro Iruka, el chuunin que lleva el corazón reflejado en su rostro, el gran farsante de Konoha.

»Primero perdiste a tus padres cuando el Kyuubi atacó, te quedaste solo, encerrándote en tu pequeño mundo de rebeldía y gamberradas, llegando a captar la atención de Sandaime Hokage en una de estas, aceptaste convertirte en ninja fantasma a cambio que se te sellara tu fuerza (Una reclamación estúpida a mi parecer). Para construir tu fachada, te convertiste en sensei de la academia ninja y trabajarías en la administración de las misiones para tener acceso a toda la información. Y entonces ocurrió: sentiste empatía por Uzumaki Naruto, contenedor del kyuubi, a tal grado llegó tu unión por él que llegaste a arriesgar tu propia vida. Pero no luchaste contra Mizuki¿quizás tenías miedo a que descubrieran quién eres?- se mofó- O supongo que no querías romper tu rol de mediocre profesor chuunin delante de Naruto-kun. Es igual como fuera, el resultado fue ese, pero también se distanció de ti. Ya tenía más personas con quien estar.

Ahí Iruka se incomodó, no queriendo oír esas palabras de otra voz que no fuera su consciencia.

-Te enfrentaste a Kakashi delante de todos los profesores y de Hokage (¿y decías de mí?) Oh, si, lo oí de labios de uno de los profesores. Pero te cortó en dos frases – Rió para sí mismo – Y los exámenes de Chuunin empezaron y llevaron a la guerra. Yo destapé una de mis máscaras como traidor y me fui, dejando atrás Konohagure destrozada por la batalla. Pero supongo que después seguiste en tu rol de ninja normal, viendo una vez más a las personas distanciarse de ti o abandonar la villa. Pero eso no te detuvo en tu papel. Sigues siendo la principal vía de información referente a las villas enemigas… Yo si que no sé de tus motivos para meterte en todo esto. El mío es muy fácil: Sobrevivir. Llevo información de aquí para allí, estando a salvo en los tres sitios, pudiendo refugiarme en los tres si llegase a suceder algo… Y así siempre estar del lado del ganador, fingiendo nunca haber servido al débil.

-Entonces ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que aun eres un ninja fantasma de la hoja?

-Aquí está la diversión: No podéis estar seguros, pero tenéis que creerme. Al igual que tú: Yo no puedo estar seguro que la información que me das es verdadera, tengo que confiar en ti. – Iruka suspiró otra vez.

-Entonces es verdad, al final acabamos siendo lo que los otros desconocen, incluso lo que nosotros mismos desconocemos. No podemos ni pueden saberlo por que sería el final. Y aun así seguimos mintiendo a todos y a nosotros mismos… - Iruka guardó los rollos, sacando otro diferente, con un sello igual pero mucho más sencillo. Lo tiró a Kabuto, el cual se lo guardó sin siquiera mirarlo.

-No mentimos a todos- Dijo Kabuto, acercándose al delfín, apartándole un mechón humedecido que se había ido de puesto durante el frenesí de la huída y escondida- Entre nosotros, los fantasmas, no podemos tanto. Estamos entrenados para engañar y ocultar nuestra presencia, pero también para ver todo eso en otros.

Iruka estaba sin palabras, no se esperaba ese comentario ni esa acción por parte del peliblanco. Quería contestar con algo lógico, diciendo que mentir era su profesión, que los shinobis eran eso, un saco de engaños y maquinaciones para utilizar en luchas y guerras. Pero incluso en su mente esas palabras eran fútiles, demasiado fáciles de contrarrestar.

Kabuto vio la confusión en la mirada totalmente abierta otra vez al propio corazón, sin una máscara obligatoria que mantuviera un falso sentimiento, también vio las rápidas reflexiones que pasaban por su mente. Y es que era tanto el tiempo en que toda esa gama de emociones y expresiones que hacía el chuunin le habían sido vedadas, que encontraba incluso placentero y pacífico observarlas.

Era por eso que amaba volver ahí, la paz que se respiraba en esa villa, los colores, las expresiones. Cosas simples que uno no le da importancia en cuando vive dentro y cuando se va lejos encuentra a faltar. Todas ellas trocitos de paz y equilibrio que se dejan atrás y que se tienen que recuperar para mantener un mínimo de cordura.

Sin siquiera los dos darse cuenta, sus labios se encontraron, primero en un casto beso, luego lenguas casi tímidas saludándose. Se separaron unos centímetros, apartando ambos la mirada del otro, en direcciones opuestas.

-No creo que eso sea lo mejor… - dijo cabizbajo Iruka- tienes que marchar ya, cada minuto que te quedas aumenta las probabilidades de que te cojan.

-Faltan cuatro horas para que quede abierto otra vez un agujero en las guardias de la muralla- informó. Luego volvió a encararse con Iruka, esta vez acariciándole con su mano enguantada. – Déjame disfrutar de eso que se me veda las horas que quedan, la lluvia lo amortigua todo hoy…

Al día siguiente la lluvia había aminorado. Y en el despacho de la Hokage se deslizó el ninja fantasma de la villa oculta de la hoja. Nadie lo sintió, ni los guardas personales de la mujer ni ella misma, que respingó al oír la respiración que había aparecido de golpe en la sala.

-¡Te tengo dicho que no hagas eso a estas horas de la mañana!- regañó, recuperándose del susto y quitándole importancia rápidamente. Despidiendo a los dos AMBUs que entraron en un flash dentro, al oír el grito de la Hokage. Estos miraron curiosos al ninja totalmente cubierto con una capa y con la máscara decorada simplemente, con líneas que parecían burlarse de quien las miraba y sin facciones, propia del ninja fantasma. Pero se fueron, apartando todo aquel que estuviera cerca del despacho.

Iruka, bajo la máscara, registró todo hasta que no encontró nadie que pudiera oír, mucho menos intervenir. Al saber el sitio seguro, sacó los dos rollos aun sellados, dándolos a la Hokage solo diciendo dos palabras en voz alta: "Sonido" y "Akatsuki".

Tsunade enarcó una ceja al comprobar los pergaminos, desellándolos y comprobando la información con cara seria.

Finalmente miró directamente a la cara sin faz del fantasma.

-No se como lo conseguís.

-Y no debe de saberlo – cortó Iruka, con una voz mucho más susurrante y grave, tal y como siempre hacía.- Todo esto es lo que siempre se desconoce.

* * *

(1) Ninjas Fantasma: Son una invención mía, son los ninjas que se encargan de espiar largamente a otros países o villas. Ya se sabe que si un ninja es atrapado espiando para otra villa es apresado, torturado y condenado a muerte, por esa razón nadie sabe sus nombres o aspecto, solo uno que hace de enlace entre los ninjas fantasma de fuera con el Hokage, este último tiende a no salir nunca de la villa nodriza, ya que si es asesinado los otros se quedan solos y sin hilo que les conecte ni protección. Por eso mismo en esta historia he hecho aparecer a Iruka como ese hilo y a Kabuto como ninja fantasma de la hoja que espía a la villa del sonido y al Akatsuki (pero, aunque todos saben que es un espía, no saben verdaderamente donde está su lealtad… Me encanta :3 ) 

(Anécdota del mote: me salió cuando leí el manga en inglés. Yo, tonta de mí, cuando salió el tema de los ninjas cazadores leí "Haunter-nin" en vez de "Hunter-nin" y pensé "Buen nombre para los ninjas", después caí en mi error, pero el mote me siguió gustando y pensé que podría ser un ninja fantasma… cuando salió Kabuto casi se me apareció de repente en la cabeza.)

Notas de la autora: 

Muy bien, el porque de los personajes… Kabuto está claro¿no? E Iruka, por que es un personaje raro. Un Chuunin, que nunca hasta ahora hemos visto luchar, que pudo sobrevivir y correr después del ataque de Mizuki… y (**Spolier)** esa expresión que pone cuando dicen que Gaara ha sido raptado por el Akatsuki (**Fin del spolier)** Me hizo pensar, y si estuviera en el AMBU? (ya que no necesariamente tiene que ser Jounin un AMBU CoughItachiCough) ¿O un ninja cazador? ( Leed "The Silent Blade", está genial y es de este tema) O un ninja que aun no hemos conocido… y blam! Un ninja fantasma para acompañar a Kabuto… y que c . Es mi personaje favorito junto a Kabuto y es mi fic…:3 por lo tanto yo soy dios aquí y ellos mis marionetas.

**(Spoliers)** Una cosa, este fanfic fue ideado antes de que el capítulo 289 saliera, por lo que no se como irá la cosa a partir de allí, pero no pensaba que fuera tan deprisa a salir Kabuto, ni que Orochimaru planeara eso, sinceramente… ¿es que planea acabar con todos los Akatsukis? En fin… ya veremos si será Kabuto quien decapitará a la serpiente al final… (**Fin de los spoliers)**

Por último, una amiga mía me dijo que pongo bastantes expresiones que son incorrectas en castellano pero correctas en catalán (-.-U interferencias de lenguas) si veis alguna, por favor avisadme, ya que no tengo Beta. Ej: si más no, todo y que, etc.


End file.
